Harry Potter y la profecia del destino
by LadyLily1982
Summary: EPILOGO. Se acabo la historia. Entren, merece la pena leerlo hasta el final y si quieren dejen reviews, me harian muy feliz. Ya lo se, no soy buena con los resumenes :
1. Capitulo 1 Final de la batalla

Harry Potter y la profecía del destino  
Por Lady Lily  
  
Capitulo 1 Final de la batalla  
  
Columnas de humo se elevaban sobre el prado. Había pasado poco tiempo desde que finalizará una gran batalla en ese mismo lugar. Todo alrededor denotaba muerte y la oscuridad estaba empezando a clarear. Había sido una noche muy larga.  
  
Lo que se había vivido en esa noche, en ese lugar, nadie lo sabría, pero a partir de ese momento, la historia iba a cambiar. No se sabía si para bien o para mal, pero cosas inimaginables habían pasado. Ahí en ese lugar había sido derrotado el mago más oscuro y malvado de los últimos tiempos: Lord Voldemort había desaparecido para siempre. En el lugar donde estaba por última vez ya sólo quedaban rastros de cenizas, trozos de tela y lo que parecía un trozo de una varita. Esto era lo único que quedaba del mago al que todos temían desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
El panorama del sitio donde se había librado la batalla, un valle hermoso antes, se había transformado en cenizas, todo era negro, desolador, y nada se divisaba con vida. Por varias zonas todavía humeaban los restos de la batalla, ese sitio ya no volvería a ser tan bello como lo era antes.  
  
En medio del lugar de la desolación también se podía divisar dos cuerpos inmóviles, los dos parecían muertos, dos personas jóvenes, adolescentes quizás, los dos inmóviles. La muerte se los había llevado con ella.  
  
De repente, una de esas personas empezó a moverse, no estaba muerta, aunque poco le había faltado para sucumbir al aliento de la muerte. Abre los ojos y los pasea por el campo de batalla, conocía lo que había pasado, ya que ella había estado allí. Comenzó a moverse y a buscar algo en concreto. A la luz del amanecer, se reveló que la persona que se había levantado era una muchacha joven, no llegaría a los 17 años. De pronto encontró lo que buscaba, allí a unos metros de ella se encontraba el cuerpo de un chico adolescente, estaba tumbado y no daba ninguna señal de vida. Corrió rápidamente hacia él y lo sujetó entre sus brazos, como queriendo transmitirle la poco vida que ella tenia.  
  
No me dejes, ahora no, todo ha acabado, podremos vivir los dos en paz. Por favor, no te mueras, no te mueras- suplicaba llorando.  
  
Tenía su cuerpo abrazado y ella lloraba. No se podía marchar, no ahora no, ahora que habían derrotado al mago más temido, ahora que ya había cumplido su destino. No, no podía morir.  
  
Por favor, Harry, no me dejes.  
  
La chica lloraba y lloraba. Con los ojos cerrados suplicaba y apretaba mientras el cuerpo de él entre sus brazos. Mientras lloraba, no se dio cuenta que una mano del chico al que abrazaba se movía y se dirigía a su cara. Fue cuando sintió que algo la acariciaba y le retiraba las lágrimas, que él todavía seguía vivo.  
  
Harry ¡Estas vivo!!!!- grito mientras abría los ojos y los posaba en la cara que la miraba.  
  
Allí estaban esos ojos color verde esmeralda que tantas noches la habían consolado, que tantas alegrías le habían dado. Estaba vivo y lo demás no importaba. Retiró un poco su cuerpo, ya que hasta entonces la había estrechado hacia sí, intentando que la muerte no se lo llevase. Todavía lloraba, pero esta vez, las lágrimas eran de alegría, alegría porque él estaba vivo.  
  
No llores mi niña- Dijo él entonces. Desde hace un tiempo, le gustaba llamarla de ese modo, así hacia que ella sonriese.  
  
Ya, ahora dejo de llorar, estaba tan preocupada por ti. No sabes lo que he sentido cuando te he visto caído y pensaba. pensaba que estabas muerto.  
  
No llores- dijo él con voz un poco cansada- sigo aquí. a tu lado- y le dedico una sonrisa.  
  
Oh, Harry, por favor, no me dejes, no lo podría soportar.  
  
No. todavía no me voy  
  
Harry .  
  
Conocías lo que iba a pasar aquí. ¿Por qué has venido?  
  
Para estar a tu lado, ya lo sabes, necesitaba apoyarte  
  
Mi niña- ante este cariñoso mote, la otra persona sonrió - cuanto has sufrido- dijo retirándolo una lágrima que caía por la mejilla de ella.  
  
Harry, sabes que yo te amo y que nunca te abandonaré- Dicho esto se fundió con él en un gran abrazo.  
  
Los dos se quedaron mucho rato en esa posición. Ella estaba contenta, ya no le importaba que él el llamase "mi niña", sabia que lo hacia para verla sonreír. Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos ese año, habían salido juntos y ya pensaban en una vida en común. Por ello, ella estaba muy feliz. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su cara. Ya nada le arrancaría de los brazos de su querido novio, Harry.  
  
En cambio, en la cara de él se podía ver preocupación, tristeza, ya que sabia algo que no le había dicho. Muchas veces había intentando contárselo, pero algo se lo impedía. En ese momento se decidió, se lo tenía que decir, pero a cambio le haría prometer algo.  
  
Niña- dijo Harry, apartándose un poco de ella- te tengo que decir algo, pero antes quiero que me prometas algo.  
  
¿Qué Harry??  
  
Quiero que me prometas que a partir de ahora vas a tener una sonrisa en la cara. Vas a vivir con alegría y mirando siempre al futuro.  
  
Te lo prometo Harry, y sabes que lo haré, ya que tú estarás a mi lado, pero ¿Por qué me lo dices?  
  
Cariño, ¿me lo prometes de veras?  
  
Si Harry, te lo prometo y sabes que lo cumpliré, ¿pero por qué me lo dices?  
  
Harry bajo los ojos, lentamente, no quería que ella viera como sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas mientras le decía eso tan importante. ¿Te acuerdas de la profecía que soñé?  
  
Si, me acuerdo. Decía lo siguiente:  
  
"El heredero del mal  
un tiempo gobernará  
pero la criatura menos pensada  
lo derrotará.  
Al cabo de un tiempo  
los dos se volverás a enfrentar.  
En la batalla final  
el mal vencido será"  
  
Si era esa, pero no está completa, hay algo más. Algo que nunca te dije.  
  
¿Qué, algo más?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
  
Porque no quería hacerte daño, cariño mío, no quería verte sufrir. Quería verte feliz en el tiempo en el que hemos estado juntos  
  
Lentamente, el chico levantó los ojos, esos ojos verde esmeralda, ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas silenciosas. Él sabía lo que iba a pasar y no la culparía de que a partir de ese momento ella lo odiase, pero sabia que había hecho lo mejor para ella. La profecía completa decía lo siguiente:  
  
"El heredero del mal  
un tiempo gobernará  
pero la criatura menos pensada  
lo derrotará.  
Al cabo de un tiempo  
los dos se volverás a enfrentar.  
En la batalla final  
el mal vencido será  
aunque ninguno de ellos sobrevivirá"  
  
La última frase retumbaba en sus oídos. ¿Había oído bien? "Aunque ninguno de ellos sobrevivirá", significaba acaso que él, el chico al que había amado iba a morir, no se lo podía permitir.  
  
Harry, no, no es verdad- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y con voz entrecortada.  
  
Si..., esa era la profecía completa. Lo siento. pero si lo hubieras sabido, nada hubiera sido igual, no habrías disfrutado tanto conmigo sabiendo que me ibas a perder. que iba a morir.  
  
Harry. - dijo abrazándole todavía más fuerte- No te mueras, no te mueras, ¿Por qué ahora?, ya has cumplido tu destino, que era derrotar a Voldemort - ya no le daba miedo decir ese nombre- porque me tienes que dejar ahora-  
  
Niña mía- dijo él abrazándole una vez más, todavía más fuerte, sentía que le quedaban ya menos tiempo- niña. no llores...- esto último lo dijo ya casi sin fuerzas. La batalla había sido muy dura para él.  
  
Harry, no, no me dejes, no por favor...  
  
Me lo has prometido. a partir de ahora. quiero que vivas con alegría.  
  
Si, Harry, te lo he prometido, pero creía que tú estarías a mi lado. No me dejes, por favor- Esto último lo dijo llorando, mientras veía que el chico se estaba muriendo en sus brazos.  
  
Quiero que cumplas tu promesa.  
  
Harry- dijo en un sollozo- no te vayas, llegaremos a tiempo, te curaras, y viviremos felices muchos, muchos años juntos.  
  
Cariño. sabes. que no. puede ser. era mi destino. morir. aquí. Ya he hecho. todo. lo que. tenía que. hacer. Sólo siento. el no. poder. pasar. el resto. de tu. vida. contigo. Estos. últimos. meses. han sido. los mejores. de mi vida. Ahora. cumple. tu. promesa.- La voz se le iba yendo poco a poco.  
  
No me dejes, por favor  
  
Te quiero.  
  
Dicho esto, el chico cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca más. En ese instante había muerto una gran persona: Harry Potter había muerto, el niño que vivió, y que en esa noche había derrotado para siempre al mago más oscuro y malvado de la historia. Su nombre sería recordado para siempre.  
  
Harry, yo también te quiero.  
  
A su lado estaba lo que había sido su compañero inseparable los últimos meses. La chica comenzó a llorar, ahora de pena. No aceptaba que se muriera. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, aferrándolo con fuerza.  
  
No me olvides, cariño- dijo el chico, pero ya no le escuchaba. De sus labios ya no saldría nunca más una palabra. Era su espíritu el que hablaba.  
  
Ahora miraba la escena que se le presentaba ante sus ojos. Ahí enfrente veía a su hasta entonces novia sosteniendo entre sus brazos su cuerpo ahora muerto.. Si observaba su cara podía ver una sonrisa, había muerto en paz consigo mismo y con los demás. Lo único que iba a lamentar era el no poder seguir viviendo con ella, con su único amor, aunque le quedaba la esperanza, más bien lo sabía, que ella cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho, siempre cumplía su palabra, siempre lo hacia desde el día que la conoció. Se quedo largo rato observando la escena, veía como ella le daba un abrazo a su cuerpo muerto. De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
¿Estás listo Harry?- le dijo la persona que estaba a su lado.  
  
Se volvió y ahí estaba una versión un poco más vieja de él, el mismo pelo, la misma cara, exceptuando los ojos, eran diferentes. Ahí se encontraba su padre que le venia a buscar para llevárselo y acompañarle en esa dura experiencia.  
  
Si, ahora voy- le dijo, ya había asimilado todo.  
  
Dedicándole la ultima mirada a la escena que estaba ante sus ojos y mirando por ultima vez a la chica que amaba le dedico su ultimo pensamiento "Te querré siempre cariño"  
  
Ya está, ya nos podemos ir-  
  
Dándose la vuelta empezó a caminar, tenia la mano de su padre sobre su hombro y eso le daba confianza, no tenia miedo a lo que le esperaba, sólo la iba a extrañar a ella. El paisaje que se presentaba ante sus ojos fue cambiando, iba haciéndose más blanco, hasta desaparecer de sus ojos, estaba en la nada absoluta.  
  
En esos instantes, si se hubiera dado la vuelta, la escena que había estado largamente observando, había cambiado. La muchacha, después de mucho rato de abrazar el cuerpo muerto de su novio, le dedico el último beso con todo su amor y así despedirse para siempre de él.  
  
Mientras le estaba dando el beso, un brillo especial apareció en los ojos de ella. Ese brillo, quizás de desesperación, quizás de esperanza, le cambió completamente, ahora sabia lo que iba a hacer. Despacio, depositó el cuerpo del chico en el suelo y, levantándose echó a correr en una dirección determinada.  
  
Ya estamos - le dijo James a su hijo.  
  
Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que estaban en un túnel, al final del cual brillaba una luz blanca. Cada vez se acercaban más hacia ella. Cuando llegaron, Harry se dio cuenta de que alguien más le estaba esperando.  
  
Gracias James- dijo la persona que estaba allí.  
  
Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por mi hijo.  
  
La persona, entonces se volvió hacia Harry y él pudo distinguir entre tanta luz unos ojos verdes, como los suyos. Era su madre.  
  
Bienvenido Harry- le dijo con una gran sonrisa su madre.  
  
Mamá- y corrió a abrazarla- Papá, que alegría veros - Los tres se fundieron en un gran abrazo.  
  
Ahí, junto a dos de sus seres más queridos, Harry empezó a recordar lo que había pasado desde que tenia un año hasta esa misma noche cuando había derrotado para siempre a Voldemort.  
  
PD: Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction, espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. Dejen sus comentarios para ayudarme a mejorar.  
  
PD2: ¿Quién será la muchacha? Se admiten apuestas (aunque ya está decidido, se revelará dentro de unos capitulos). ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? Sorpresas en el siguiente capitulo. 


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿Una esperanza?

/* Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste, y please, dejar opiniones, que levantan los animos*/  
  
Capitulo 2 ¿Una esperanza?  
  
Ella había estado en la batalla, puso su vida varias veces en peligro y en una de ellas casi muere, en resumen, había sido tremendamente dura para todos y acabo al fin con la muerte de los dos magos que se enfrentaban. Sólo quedaba ella. La única superviviente, pero eso no loe importaba ya nada. Todavía retumbaban en sus oídos las últimas palabras:  
  
Prométemelo,.. Por favor.  
  
Si, te lo prometo,...  
  
...  
  
Te quiero.  
  
No te mueras,. por favor.  
  
...  
  
¿Por qué se tenia que morir? Él, que no había hecho nada, el maldito destino, ¿por qué tenia que ser él? ¿Por qué no le dejaban en paz? Desde que lo conocía, Harry se había tenido que enfrentar a más peligros y adversidades que una persona más mayor, ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando parecía todo resuelto, cuando ya había terminado con Voldemort, tenia que morir?  
  
Paso largo rato observando el cuerpo de su novio muerto, en un principio pensó en reunirse con él, así estarían los dos juntos, para siempre, sólo un hechizo, unas sencillas palabras y estarían juntos, pero no, él le había hecho prometer que ella viviría, y además feliz, maldita promesa. Él ya sabía lo que pasaría, y aun así le había hecho prometer eso, y además, él sabia que lo iba a cumplir, no le dejaba morir junto a él.  
  
Decidida a seguir su vida, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su novio y le dedico su último beso juntos, ahora en adelante ella seguiría su vida, pro nunca le olvidaría. Poco a poco se fue acercando al frió cuerpo que tenía enfrente y juntó sus labios con los fríos labios de él. En ese instante, sintió una fuerza que tiraba de ella y cerró rápidamente los ojos, sentía como si la transportaban a otro lugar.  
  
Abrió los ojos, y lo que vio alrededor la dejó desconcertada, ya no estaba en el lugar donde había transcurrido la batalla. El sitio donde se encontraba era en medio de un bosque ¿Qué hacia ella allí? ¿Qué había pasado?  
  
De repente, entre los árboles distinguió a un mago que se dirigía hacia un lugar determinado, le resultaba conocido. Fijándose más detenidamente, observó que otro mago se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar, no, había más personas, contó en total dos más, es decir, cuatro magos se dirigían a un claro que estaba a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba.  
  
Entonces se hizo una luz en su cabeza, claro, era el sueño que le contó Harry, el sueño donde se le reveló la profecía. Ahora veía perfectamente todos los detalles, veía como los cuatro magos se reunían y sacaban las varitas. Estaban formando un círculo con las varitas en medio, sin tocarse entre ellas.  
  
De pronto, la imagen pareció cambiar, todavía seguían los magos en la misma posición, pero sus caras reflejaban cansancio y concentración. "Seguro que ya han transcurrido los cuarenta días que me contó", pensó ella recordando lo que le había c9ontado Harry sobre el sueño.  
  
En ese momento, y como confirmando su teoría, de las varitas de los magos empezó a salir una bola de luz, pequeña al principio y se comenzó a oír la profecía:  
  
"El heredero del mal  
un tiempo gobernará  
pero la criatura menos pensada  
lo derrotará.  
Al cabo de un tiempo  
los dos se volverás a enfrentar.  
En la batalla final  
el mal vencido será  
aunque ninguno de ellos sobrevivirá"  
  
Al terminar de decir esto, las bolas de luz formaron una gran bola y luego explotó, dejando el lugar donde antes estaban los cuatro magos desierto, habían desaparecido. Hasta ese instante, todo lo que le contó Harry había sucedido, pero ¿Qué hacia ella allí? ¿Y cómo había aparecido?  
  
En ese momento, desde el lugar donde estaba escondida creyó ver una luz roja que aparecía débilmente en el sitio donde antes había transcurrido todo el ritual. Mientras se acercaba, oyó una voz que salía de allí diciendo:  
  
"El amor y la desesperación harán  
en el instante más doloroso  
al fénix resucitar"  
  
Al terminar de oír esto, sintió que algo tiraba de ella de nuevo y que de pronto se encontraba otra vez junto al cuerpo de Harry, en el mismo instante en que le daba el beso.  
  
¿Qué significaba aquello? No lo entendía, pero una voz en su interior le decía algo. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Despacio depositó el cuerpo de su novio en el suelo y echó a correr. ¿Y si eso funcionaba?  
  
Se adentró en el bosque, ¿cuánto había corrido?, no lo sabía, pero tenía que encontrar lo que buscaba y además, antes de que saliera el sol. Eso le daba poco rato de margen, a lo sumo media hora.  
  
Siguió corriendo, y buscando el lugar indicado. Allí estaba, el lugar del sueño, rápidamente cogio del suelo lo que necesitaba y volvió al lugar de la batalla. Comenzó a poner las piedras que había recogido en torno al cuerpo, formando un gran circulo. Esas piedras eran rojas, ¿Qué significaba aquello?, decidió no pensar en eso, ahora se tenía que concentrar.  
  
Al terminar de formar el círculo se introdujo en él y arrodillándose ante el cuerpo de Harry puso otra piedra encima de su corazón, esa piedra era especial, tenía forma de fénix, y era la que había brillado con luz rojiza al final del sueño, en el trozo que Harry no había soñado.  
  
La muchacha cogió entonces una piedra afilada, se cortó en un dedo y dejó caer tres gotas de su sangre encima del a piedra que le había colocado, justamente en el lugar donde estaba señalado el corazón del fénix.  
  
Esperó, pero nada sucedió, entonces se dio cuenta de que el sol ya hacía rato había salido.  
  
He llegado tarde- Comenzó a llorar y se echó encima del pecho de Harry. ¿Por qué? ¿si tan sólo hubiera sido un poco más rápida? Ahora ya no había más esperanza. Todo había fallado. Esos pensamientos eran los que rondaban por su mente en esos instantes.  
  
Se quedo llorando con los ojos cerrados encima del pecho del chico. No se dio cuenta entonces de que una lágrima caía justamente en el lugar donde había depositado las gotas de sangre, y, como la juntarse la lágrima con las gotas de sangre, unas finas líneas se estaban formando en el fénix, líneas de color rojo que recorrían toda la piedra.  
  
Mientras todo esto ocurría, en otro lugar, un chico se había encontrado con sus padres. Mucho tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que los vio. Los tres estaban en un abrazo conjunto.  
  
De repente, el chico sintió un escalofrió recorriéndole el cuerpo, se apartó se sus padres y lo que vio ante sus ojos le desconcertó, estaban desapareciendo.  
  
Papá, mamá, ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo mientras sentía otra vez un escalofrió.  
  
No te preocupes Harry- le dijo su padre.  
  
Nosotros estaremos bien, ahora ve- eso fue lo último que oyó decir a su madre antes de que los dos desparecieran por completo.  
  
Entonces sintió una fuerza tirando de él. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Dónde iba? 


	3. Capitulo 3 Resurrecion

Capitulo 3 Resurrección  
  
Las líneas que se formaban en la piedra se iban haciendo cada vez más intensas, hasta que de pronto, la piedra se volvió roja completamente. Un rayo dorado salio de ella hasta tocar una piedra que se encontraba fuera, en el círculo. En ese instante, la piedra del centro dejo de brillar, pero desde la piedra que recibió el rayo se empezó a extender el brillo en el círculo, hasta que todas las piedras se volvieron doradas. En el momento en que el rayo volvió a la piedra de la cual había comenzado todo, rayos dorados y rojos salieron de cada piedra, todos hacia el cielo. Estos rayos formaron una especie de semicírculo y al cabo de varios segundos se concentraron arriba, en el cielo.  
  
Cuando todos los rayos llegaron, la cúpula desapareció, dejando sólo flotando en el cielo una esfera dorada y roja. Esta esfera brilló durante unos segundos y de repente, un rayo de luz salio de ella dirigiéndose directamente hacia el suelo, hacia la piedra de la cual había comenzado todo, hacia la piedra en forma de fénix, más concretamente, hacia el lugar donde estaba señalado el corazón del fénix. Un resplandor indicó que todo el ritual habia concluido dejando todo como estaba antes. ¿Todo?  
  
Le costaba abrir los ojos, ¿qué habia sucedido? ¿Dónde se encontraba? En el cielo se respondió a sí mismo, recordando de pronto lo que habia sucedido anteriormente. Pero, ¿por qué le dolía todo el cuerpo? ¿Y por qué veía todo oscuro? Según recordaba, hacia unos instantes se encontraba rodeado de una luz blanca, con sus padres y flotando. ¿Por qué ese cambio?  
  
Intento abrir los ojos, no podía, se concentró, tenía que hacerlo. Al final los pudo abrir con dificultad. Lo que observo le dejo sin habla. Ante él veía el cielo azul, con unos tonos anaranjados, como si estuviera amaneciendo ¿Cómo era esto posible? Además, ¿Por qué sentía el cuerpo tan pesado?  
  
Con más dificultad ladeo la cabeza, allí, a su derecha se veía un paisaje desolador, como si hubiese transcurrido allí una batalla. Le recordaba algo, pero no sabia el qué. Intentó mirar hacia el otro lado, no podía. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas consiguió mover la cabeza hacia ese lado.  
  
Al observar lo que estaba en ese lado le vino a la cabeza todo lo que había sucedido desde la tarde del día anterior: la huida, la batalla, y. ¿¿su muerte??  
  
- Her.mi..o..ne.- dijo con voz entrecortada. Ella parecía desmayada o dormida, si era verdad, habia sufrido mucho esa noche.  
  
Le pasó con esfuerzo una mano sobre su espalda. Ella se encontraba inclinada sobre su cuerpo, su pelo le cubría toda la cara. Cuanto habían sufrido los dos esa noche. Iba a cerrar los ojos, para descansar un poco, cuando notó un movimiento de ella. Pero ya no podía mantener los ojos más rato abiertos, el cansancio habia podido con él.  
  
La chica se despertó, ¿Qué habia sucedido?, creía haber escuchado a alguien decir su nombre muy débilmente, pero no podía ser, no habia nadie más allí que estuviera vivo salvo ella. Sintió un brazo apoyado sobre su espalda. "Imaginaciones mías", pensó "con el cansancio se pueden imaginar todo tipo de cosas, todo lo interpreto de otra forma". Sintió el calor del sol en su cara, alguien habia retirado el pelo que le cubría la cara, ¿pero quien?  
  
Se intentó levantar, pero no podía, tenia un cansancio tremendo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de su amado, de Harry. "Él esta muerto" se dijo tristemente, pero de repente, le parecio ver que se formaba una leve sonrisa en la cara de él. Pensó que todo eso eran imaginaciones suyas. No podía estar vivo, ya que ella le habia visto morir. - Ha...rry...- dijo ella y se volvió a desmayar en el pecho de él.  
  
No notó que la piedra en forma de fénix había desaparecido del pecho del chico, ni que el calor regresaba a ese cuerpo.  
  
El cansancio se apodero de las dos personas allí tumbadas, la vida se escapaba por momentos de ambos, aunque una de ellas hubiera regresado de la muerte, si nadie lo impedía, volvería a morir, pero esta vez acompañada de otra persona.  
  
- Harry, ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó la muchacha a la persona que lo acompañaba  
  
- No lo se, pero me recuerda a algún lugar donde ya he estado.  
  
La pareja ya no se encontraba en el prado, sino en un lugar muy iluminado, lleno de luz y una tranquilidad se apoderaba de ellos. Todo era paz y felicidad, las penas no existían en ese lugar, los dolores habían desaparecido, todo había acabado.  
  
- Ya se donde estamos, he vuelto al cielo.  
  
- ¿Vuelto? - pregunto incrédula la muchacha  
  
- Si, vi a mis padres, y no se como, pero regrese, quería tanto estar contigo.  
  
- Pero eso significa que los dos hemos muerto.  
  
- Si, pero al menos hemos dejado un mundo mejor para vivir, ¿no es cierto?  
  
- Si, al menos nos queda saber que todos los que hemos dejado atrás vivirán felices. Espero que no se pongan muy tristes por nuestra marcha.  
  
- Espero que no. Mira, nos llaman mis padres, vamos a entrar.  
  
Dicho esto, la pareja se cogio de la mano y atravesaron la gran puerta dorada que se abría frente a ellos, ya habían cumplido la misión de ambos y realmente ya podían descansar en paz junto a los seres queridos que allí se encontraban.  
  
En el fondo del corazón de ambos esperaban que viniese otra persona más, el mejor amigo de ambos, a acompañarlos, pero sabían que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de verle, ya que él tenia una gran vida por delante.  
  
Con esos pensamientos la luz los envolvió y ambos desaparecieron al entrar en ese lugar, tras ellos la puerta se cerró. 


	4. Capitulo 4 El instante más doloroso…

Saludos a todos!!!! Aqui esta el cuarto capitulo de "Harry Potter y la profecia del destino" Espero que os guste, por lo menos, a mi me gusto escribirlo e imaginarmelo. Cuando lo termineis de leer, espero que pongais alguna critica, reseña o reviews (como lo querais llamar), por lo menos aunque solo sea para decirme que lo habeis leido, ya que es un poco deprimente pensar que nadie lee tus fanfic, historias en las que has gastado tiempo para pasarlas al ordenador, tras haberlas imaginado, solo por el placer de compartir con el resto del mundo, lo mas facil es tenerlas en la mente y no contarselas a nadie, pero para mucha gente, como yo, es una satisfaccion pasarlas al ordenador, ver en lo que se convierte tu historia, ver que lo que has imaginado se transforma en el papel, añadiendose cosas y poniendo situaciones que se ocurren al instante. Es una alegria inmensa cuando ves que alguien lee la historia y te pone algo, eso es lo que merece la pena.  
  
Espero que despues de todo este rollo os decidais a escribir algo. Esta historia esta escrita tal cual me la imagine hace tiempo y no contiene ninguna cosa reveladora del quinto libro (ya me lo lei en ingles, aunque me he tenido que examinar de ingles hace dos dias jejeje)  
  
Ahora, A leer!!!!  
  
Capitulo 4 El instante más doloroso.  
  
- Adiós Ron, gracias por ser tan buen amigo todos estos años -  
  
Un chico pelirrojo de 15 años se levantó de repente de su cama. Estaba en un dormitorio que compartía con otras personas de su edad. Creía haber escuchado la voz de su mejor amigo que se despedían de él. Miró su reloj, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana, quizás se lo había imaginado, pero para asegurarse se levantó y fue a la cama de uno de ellos, ya que dormía en la misma habitación que él, la cama contigua estaba vacía, lo que significaba que su amigo no se encontraba en esa habitación. ¿Dónde estaría?, ¿que significaba aquello? Fue al extremo de la cama y abrio el baúl que allí se encontraba  
  
- ¿Dónde estás? - se preguntaba por lo bajo, para no despertar al resto de los ocupantes de la habitación.  
  
Al fin, del fondo del baúl sacó "el mapa del merodeador", un mapa que mostraba donde se encontraba cada persona dentro del castillo si esta persona se encontraba en él o en los alrededores. Empezó a buscar, no encontraba ninguna mota con el nombre de su amigo: "Harry Potter". Eso significaba que no estaba cerca, ¿dónde se había metido? Fue a guardar el mapa, pero al instante se detuvo, volvió a mirar el trozo que representaba las habitaciones de Gryffindor, la casa a la que pertenecía y donde dormía. Estaba buscando algo más, algo en concreto. No estaba, tampoco ella estaba, no encontraba la mota que dijera "Hermione Granger" por ningún lado, el nombre de su mejor amiga, la novia de Harry desde navidad.  
  
Rápidamente fue a su baúl, se puso algo de ropa por encima, cogio la capa de invisibilidad que pertenecía a Harry y que le prestaba a veces (eso lo utilizaría para que no le pillasen por los pasillos junto con el mapa del merodeador), y salio de su habitación.  
  
Guiándose por el mapa llegó al despacho del director. Se detuvo frente a la estatua que indicaba la entrada. ¿que podía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podía entrar? Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el director había salido de su despacho.  
  
- Ah, hola Ron, ¿que haces por aquí?, yo salía a coger algo de comida- dijo el director tan amable como siempre. Ron se sobresaltó, pero de pronto recordó que Harry le había dicho que el director podía ver a través de las capas de invisibilidad.  
  
- Yo. - dijo nervioso -. Tengo algo que decirle.  
  
- Ah, pues entonces pasa a mi despacho y lo hablamos. Llamare a un elfo para que traiga comida para ambos.  
  
Juntos entraron al despacho. Ron se quito la capa y se sentó en la silla que le indicaba el director.  
  
- Bien, ¿que querías contarme?  
  
- Pues. vera. - y le empezó a contar como en medio de un sueño había creído oír la voz de su amigo despidiéndose de él, como lo había estado buscando con el mapa a él y a otra persona (el director no le interrumpió para preguntarle sobre el mapa) y como, al no encontrarlos, había ido a verle a él.  
  
Cuando termino, el director asintió con la cabeza en señal de haberle comprendido, entonces le pidió el mapa para echarle un vistazo. Ron le dejo el mapa después de explicarle como funcionaba.  
  
- Que curioso, ya veo como os las arreglabais para deambular por los pasillos sin que nadie os viera.  
  
- ¿Qué cree que ha pasado?  
  
- Sinceramente Ron, no lo se. No tengo noticias de Voldemort desde hace tiempo, aunque mucho me temo que esto es la calma antes de la tempestad.  
  
- Cree usted que los han secuestrado.  
  
- No lo se, pero pienso que..  
  
En ese momento el fénix del director empezó a brillar.  
  
- Que extraño, nunca ha hecho eso, a no ser que. - dijo el director  
  
- ¿A no ser que?  
  
- Que una fuerza igual a la de un fénix, tan poderosa como ella, este en este momento desvaneciéndose. Si esto es así, algo grave esta ocurriendo.  
  
El fénix, después de estas palabras, empezó a volar en torno a ellos, incitándoles a que le siguieran.  
  
- Creo que quiere que le sigamos - dijo el muchacho.  
  
- Si, estoy de acuerdo, pero primero voy a llamar a más gente, a la Orden del Fénix, porque si ocurre lo que pienso, vamos a necesitar mucha, mucha ayuda - contesto el director, ya que pensaba que Voldemort se acercaba o estaba atacando en algún lugar.  
  
******  
  
Al cabo de un rato, un grupo de unas 15 personas se encontraba reunido en la entrada del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Entre ellos se encontraban el director Dumbledore, la subdirectora McGonagal, al profesor de pociones Severus Snape, Sirius Black (padrino de Harry), Remus Lupin (antiguo profesor de la escuela y hombre lobo) y otras personas más, en su mayoría aurores pertenecientes a la orden. Entre ellos se destacaba a un adolescente pelirrojo.  
  
El director, dirigiéndose hacia ellos les dijo:  
  
- Creo que la batalla ya ha comenzado, ahora tenemos que buscar el lugar y ayudar en todo lo posible. Mi fénix - al decir esto todos se volvieron a mirar al fénix, que en esos momentos brillaba más que nunca - nos indicará donde es.  
  
El grupo echó a volar sobre unas escobas siguiendo al fénix mientras comenzaba el amanecer.  
  
Llevaban ya mucho rato con la búsqueda, cuando un rayo rojo se distinguió en el horizonte. Rápidamente todos se encaminaron hacia ese lugar, un valle escondido entre dos montañas.  
  
Al llegar se encontraron con un panorama desolador, un paisaje que nadie se podía haber imaginado jamás. Todo estaba lleno de humo y restos de una gran batalla. Todo el mundo se puso a mirar y a averiguar lo que podía haber ocurrido ahí, aunque ya todos tenían una idea. En una zona desde donde salía mucho humo encontraron restos de una túnica y un trozo de varita, todos se pusieron muy tristes ya que pensaron lo peor, pero el director, agachándose, miro el trozo de varita y les dijo que era de Voldemort, por lo que el resto de las personas se alegraron y decidieron volver al castillo a dar la buena noticia.  
  
****  
  
Entre tanto, el muchacho que les había acompañado se encontraba en otra parte del prado, había creído distinguir algo entre los árboles y una sensación que tenía le empujaba a ir hacia ese lugar. Al llegar, lo que vio le dejo en estado de shock, allí se encontraban los cuerpos de dos personas, dos adolescentes, sus dos mejores amigos. El cuerpo del muchacho se encontraba tumbado y encima de él, con la cara apoyada en su pecho, se encontraba una muchacha de pelo marrón, parecían muertos, pero lo mas extraño de esto es que se encontraban en medio de un circulo de piedras doradas.  
  
- Harry, Hermione!!!! - el chico pelirrojo echó a correr hacia ellos, hacia los cuerpos de los que habían sido sus mejores amigos.  
  
Los adultos, escuchando el grito del muchacho, se dirigieron a ese lugar.  
  
Al llegar al lugar de donde provenía el grito se encontraron al joven pelirrojo arrodillado ante los cuerpos de sus amigos y llorando. Comprendieron lo que había ocurrido esa noche y el precio que se había cobrado, un precio demasiado alto. Todos empezaron a llorar de impotencia, de no haber podido hacer nada para evitar ese desenlace, algunos de ellos tenían la mirada perdida en el horizonte como el profesor Snape y algunos aurores, otros estaban de rodillas llorando de rabia como Sirius Black o Remus Lupin, otros sencillamente lloraban en silencio mirando la escena. Pero entre todos, el que más dolido estaba era el joven pelirrojo.  
  
Entonces el fénix, que había estado volando alrededor de los cuerpos, y después alrededor de las personas que allí se encontraban, detuvo el canto que había empezado a cantar desde que el muchacho encontrara los cuerpos y ahora se encontraba indicándole algo al director. Este, haciendo caso a su fénix se acercó a los cuerpos, ahora tumbados los dos hacia arriba (posición en la que los habían puesto tras comprobar que estaban muertos, para poder llevárselos después), se inclino y tocó el cuello a ambos, lo que percibió le lleno de alegría.  
  
- Dejen de lamentarse muchachos - Dijo con voz autoritaria para que le hicieran caso.  
  
- ¿Qué?, no ve que han muerto - le contesto una voz cargada de rabia y sufrimiento.  
  
- Calmese señor Weasley, no se lo que ha ocurrido, pero no están muertos.  
  
En ese instante todo el mundo se volvió hacia el director, no podían creer las palabras que habían oído.  
  
- ¿Qué ha dicho?, pero si lo hemos comprobado al llegar, no, tiene que estar equivocado.  
  
- Compruébelo usted mismo señor Black, ya vera que ha ocurrido un milagro.  
  
Entonces Sirius se acerco a los cuerpos, todavía llevaba en su rostro las marcas de las lágrimas, se inclino y al tocar el cuello de ambos una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.  
  
- Es. es. ES CIERTO - gritó.  
  
En ese instante, el muchacho pelirrojo se acerco también a comprobarlo, después de confirmar lo mismo se echo a llorar, pero esta vez era de alegría.  
  
- ¿Pero como es posible?, al llegar estaban muertos., pero ahora.  
  
- Seguro que ellos nos lo dirán cuando despierten, ahora necesitan descansar, vamos a llevarlos a la enfermería.  
  
Ahora todos estaban alegres y contentos. Entonces el director llamo la atención para decir unas palabras.  
  
- Señores, esta noche ha ocurrido lo que todos deseábamos, ha desaparecido el mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos, aquí tenemos a los héroes que los han hecho posible y además ha ocurrido un gran milagro, un milagro que nadie esperaba ha tenido lugar, alegrémonos por ello - dijo con una gran sonrisa sincera en sus labios y señalando a los dos jóvenes tendidos en el suelo. 


	5. Capitulo 5 Despertar

N/A: Aqui les presento el quinto capitulo de "Harry Potter y la profecia del destino", espero que les guste y por favor, dejen reviews (se que al menos una persona me lee, gracias Cris -beta oficial- y gracias a Elendil, qeu me dejo un reviews, el primero de toda mi vida en ff - que empece hace poco, no piensen mal-), se que no apetece mucho, qeu se pierde unos segundos en dar al boton, os comprendo, yo tambien era asi, ahora estoy "curada", ahora dejo reviews en las historias qeu me leo y me parecen buenas.  
  
Asi qeu si opinan qeu la historia merece la pena, o en cambio, que la escritora deje de escribir y se dediqeu a otra cosa, dejen un reviews.  
  
Si, en cambio quieren enviarme un e-mail, vayan a mi perfil, y alli esta mi coreo. Ahora, disfruten de la historia.  
  
Ah, por cierto, al ritmo qeu voy, creo que en un par de dias la acabo de pasar al ordenador, y la pongo completa.  
  
Ciao y besos  
  
A leer!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 5 Despertar  
  
"¿Qué hacia él en la enfermaría?"  
  
Después de notar el mullido colchón y las suaves sábanas ya reconocía la cama de la enfermería incluso con los ojos cerrados. Pero esta vez no entendía que hacia allí y tampoco como había llegado, no recordaba nada de nada. Abrió los ojos, ante él se encontraba su mejor amigo: Ron Weasley con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Que tal te encuentras Harry?  
  
- Bien, ¿por que me lo preguntas? - dijo este sentándose en la cama.  
  
- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?... Ah, claro, después de estar tres semanas en la cama dormido seguro que a tu cerebro le cuesta recuperarse - dijo riéndose.  
  
- ¿Tres semanas?, ¿Qué día es hoy?  
  
- Ya estamos a final de curso, si, tres semanas, pero creo que después de lo que ha pasado aun es poco tiempo para descansar - le contestó  
  
- ¿Que ha pasado? - no entendía nada, no entendía porque estaba en la enfermería, no entendía como había podido pasar esas semanas en la cama y tampoco entendía eso de "lo que había pasado".  
  
- Ya recordaras, no te preocupes, lo mejor es que estés bien ahora. Por cierto, voy a avisar a los profesores de que ya has despertado, seguro que se llevan una alegría.  
  
El pelirrojo se levanto de la silla, donde había estado pasando la mayor parte de esas tres semanas sentado y vigilando, y echó a correr para dar la buena noticia. Antes de traspasar la puerta se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y le dijo:  
  
- Por cierto Harry, gracias - y siguió su camino corriendo hasta el comedor y pensando en lo contenta que se pondría la gente al saber lo ocurrido.  
  
En la cama se quedo Harry pensando "Gracias, ¿que significaba aquello?", otra pregunta sin respuesta. Se tumbó en la cama e intento recordar, no le salía nada, aunque de repente se hizo la luz en su cabeza y recordó todo de golpe: la batalla, la muerte de Voldemort, su propia muerte, sus padres, su regreso a la vida, y lo ultimo que recordaba era una gran puerta blanca y a alguien más..  
  
- Hermione!!!!! - dijo levantándose de pronto de la cama.  
  
Empezó a buscar con la vista, su corazón se había acelerado, ¿y si le había pasado algo a ella?, ¿y si sólo estaba él en la enfermería?... No veía a nadie en la enfermería, las demás camas estaban vacías, sintió que una gran pena se instalaba en su corazón y junto con el cansancio que todavía tenia se desmayó en la cama.  
  
Si hubiera estado el muchacho más tranquilo y se hubiera fijado más detenidamente en las camas, se hubiera dado cuenta de que a una distancia de él, en la mesilla de una cama vacía se encontraban un par de libros y un poco más allá, un montón de regalos dirigidos a él y algunos ya abiertos, regalos dirigidos a la otra persona.  
  
En el comedor una persona había entrado corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de los profesores (aunque había personas sentadas allí que no daban clases, personas muy especiales). El muchacho se acerco corriendo y casi sin aliento dijo:  
  
- Se ha despertado  
  
- ¿De verdad? - dijo el director y todo el comedor se quedo en silencio, ya que sabían lo que pasaba.  
  
- Si, se ha despertado, y he estado hablando con él. - dijo el muchacho recuperando el aliento.  
  
En ese instante, la mayoría de los que se encontraban en la mesa de profesores se levantaron y se fueron corriendo hacia la enfermería. El resto del comedor estalló en gritos de alegría y felicidad.  
  
Se acercaban corriendo a la enfermería, delante de todo el grupo se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno de ellos era el muchacho pelirrojo y la otra era una persona que había estado esperando mucho tiempo a que Harry se despertara. Detrás de ellos se encontraba el resto del grupo con Albus Dumbledore a la cabeza.  
  
Abrieron la puerta y entraron a la enfermería, allí se encontraba Harry tumbado a un lado de la cama.  
  
- ¡Harry!!! - grito la muchacha mientras se abalanzaba sobre el cuerpo del muchacho.  
  
- ¿Qué..? - contestó este, mientras se daba cuenta de que alguien le abrazada, esa voz le resultaba muy conocida.  
  
Con una mano intentó coger las gafas de encima de la mesilla, ya que no veía nada, pero alguien se le adelanto y se las puso en la mano.  
  
- Toma compañero - dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Al ponerse las gafas distinguió a la persona que le abrazaba y al reconocerla le dio un abrazo mas fuerte, era Hermione, fue entonces cuando toda la preocupación se le fue, ella estaba bien. En ese momento le invadió una sensación de felicidad completa. Sin fijarse si había alguien más en las enfermería se abrazó todavía mas fuerte a ella, como si temiese perderla y los dos se fundieron en un gran beso, un beso que los dos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
- Ejem, ejem - dijo alguien  
  
Harry entonces se dio cuenta de que a su alrededor se encontraban mas personas y que la enfermería estaba llena, se puso rojo de vergüenza.  
  
- Eh, lo siento - dijo todo rojo.  
  
- No lo sientas, todos nos sentimos muy contentos de que estés bien - dijo el director con una gran sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Qué tal te encuentras Harry? - Ahora el que hablaba era Sirius, su padrino.  
  
- Ahora maravillosamente bien - y esto lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y mirando a su novia.  
  
- ¿Ya te acuerdas por que estas aquí? - dijo alguien  
  
- Si, ya me acuerdo Ron, pero hay cosas que no entiendo.  
  
- ¿Podrías contarnos lo que recuerdas?, a ver si podemos resolverte algo - le pregunto el director.  
  
- No hay ningún problema.  
  
Dicho esto, los adultos se acomodaron alrededor de la cama de Harry. Este estaba sentado en la cama, a su lado, cogiendole la mano, se encontraba su mejor amiga y novia Hermione, y al otro lado se encontraba su mejor amigo, Ron. A los pies de la cama se sentó su padrino Sirius Black. Dumbledore, McGonagal, Snape, Lupin, la enfermera y algunos profesores más se encontraban sentados en sillas alrededor de la cama y de pie (ya que no había sitio para más sillas) se encontraban los señores Weasley (padres de Ron), aurores, algunos profesores más y gente que Harry no conocía. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, el director dijo:  
  
- Adelante Harry, ya puedes comenzar a contar lo que sucedió hace ya casi un mes, tres semanas en concreto.  
  
- Si no le importa profesor, antes tengo que contaros algo. 


	6. Capitulo 6 Explicaciones

N/A: Gracias Tasha Dawn por tu review, bueno, creo que voy a batir un record (jeje, 2 reviews en solo 5 capitulos). Espero que al acercarse el final la gente se decida a escribir. Ya esta todo finalizando, este es el penultimo capitulo y después falta el epilogo, asi que pronto acabo con esta historia. Muchos saludos y espero que les guste todo el capitulo. LadyLily1982 A leer!!!!  
  
Capitulo 6 Explicaciones  
  
Harry entonces contó el sueño donde se le había revelado la profecía. Después de esto narró con todo detalle lo que había sucedido: que habían secuestrado a Hermione por la noche, que él había ido a buscarla ya que notó lo que sucedió y se fue sin avisar a nadie, que había encontrado a Voldemort en ese prado, que se había enfrentado él, que casi mataba a Hermione, y que esta le dio ánimos antes de caer desmayada, que él le lanzó un hechizo a Voldemort (que fue el que le mato definitivamente), pero que gasto todas sus energías en ese ataque y se desvaneció.  
  
Al terminar de contar la batalla, narró el encuentro entre sus padres, como se había alegrado el encontrarse con ellos y como sintió que algo le tiraba en un momento dado.  
  
- Después de esto tengo una gran confusión - dijo Harry  
  
- Interesante - todos en la sala se habían quedado con la boca abierta de todo lo que habían oído, nadie se había imaginado todo eso, todo el horror que habían pasado esos muchachos (excepto una persona que se encontraba al lado de Harry, pero que solo había visto una parte, ya que casi toda la batalla la había pasado desmayada, pero lo que vio era también escalofriante).  
  
- Yo creo que puedo resolver eso - dijo Hermione y comenzó a relatar lo que había sentido al ver a Harry muerto, como al inclinarse hacia su cuerpo y darle un beso había sido trasportada a la profecía. Contó el ritual que había presenciado (idéntico al que describió Harry), como al terminar escucho una voz diciendo la ultima parte de la profecía, y como la voz le indico lo que tenia que hacer y como puso las piedras en una posición concreta y como se desespero al ver que no daba resultado.  
  
- Si, eso es cierto, cuando os encontramos estabais en medio de un círculo de piedras doradas - dijo el director  
  
- ¿Doradas? - pregunto la muchacha - cuando yo las cogi eran rojas  
  
- Doradas, creo que cambiaron de color al realizar el ritual.  
  
- Pero todavía no tengo nada claro, creo que regrese, ya que vi a Hermione en el prado, pero lo siguiente que recuerdo es otra vez la sensación de estar en el cielo y una gran puerta blanca - dijo Harry.  
  
- Si, yo también lo recuerdo, recuerdo a alguien que me retiraba el pelo, pero pensé que eran imaginaciones mías ya que tú estabas muerto. Después de eso me desmaye y entonces vi a Harry, una sensación de paz y tranquilidad y la puerta blanca, también recuerdo que la atravesamos. ¿Que significa eso?, ya que se supone que nos morimos, pero estamos aquí vivos - termino de decir Hermione.  
  
- Si, yo también lo creo, ya que era la misma sensación que tenia cuando me encontré con mis padres, cuando creo que morí, ¿Cómo hemos regresado?, ¿y como nos encontrasteis?  
  
Todos se quedaron callados, nadie había pensado en eso, pero de repente el director empezó a conectar cosas que ellos habían dicho y comprendió lo que había pasado.  
  
- Creo que ya he comprendido lo que ha pasado, pero primero tenemos que explicaros como os encontramos.  
  
- Es verdad, ya que el valle donde ocurrió todo estaba muy escondido. ¿Cómo nos encontrasteis? - dijo Harry recordando que él había llegado a ese lugar pensando en Voldemort y apareciéndose (aunque no sabia y eso era uno de los poderes de la conexión que tenían los dos y como tenia mucha rabia había podido llegar hasta ese lugar).  
  
- Todo fue gracias a vuestra amistad - Harry y Hermione miraron a Ron - el joven Weasley oyó que tú, Harry, te despedías de él y decidió buscarte. Harry, en ese momento, recordó que se había despedido de sus amigos al encontrarse con sus padres.  
  
- Si, os busque en las habitaciones, y al no encontraros fui a donde el director.  
  
- Entonces reunimos a la orden del fénix y nos dispusimos a buscaros - continuo el director.  
  
- Es verdad, el fénix nos indico donde estaban - dijo Sirius interviniendo en la conversación - cuando os encontramos estabais muertos y todos nos lamentamos de vuestra muerte.  
  
Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron.  
  
- Si, pero al rato el director se inclino hacia vuestros cuerpos y nos dijo que estabais vivos, no nos lo creíamos, habías resucitado!!! - dijo Ron con alegría.  
  
- No comprendo nada - dijo Hermione - si al llegar estábamos muertos, ¿como pudimos volver a la vida si no hicieron nada?  
  
- Creo que yo puedo daros una explicación - respondió el director - cuando llegamos, mi fénix empezó a cantar una canción que no había oído nunca, cuando Ron os encontró Fawkes estaba cantando encima de vuestros cuerpos, después, cuando llegamos nosotros y comprobamos que estabais muertos al tumbaros en el suelo, el fénix comenzó a volar sobre nosotros, hasta que un rato después termino y se acerco a mi indicándome que me acercara a vosotros, en ese momento comprobé que estabais vivos.  
  
- ¿Cree que Fawkes nos devolvió a la vida?  
  
- No, creo que la amistad, - miró a Ron - el cariño, - miró a Sirius - la protección, - miró a todos los que se encontraban en la sala - hicieron posible vuestro regreso, además, recuerda la ultima parte de la profecía.  
  
- "El amor y la desesperación harán, en el instante más doloroso, al fénix resucitar" - dijo Hermione recordando la ultima parte de la profecía. - No lo entiendo todavía.  
  
- El amor es el que tú le distes, y la desesperación es la que teníamos nosotros al encontraros - por eso regresasteis.  
  
- Todavía no lo comprendo - dijo Harry - se supone que yo regrese al hacer el ritual, ¿pero como es que volví a morir y después regresar?  
  
- Harry, creo que cuando volviste, no lo hiciste por la profecía, sino porque sentiste una fuerza que te empujo a volver para poder ver a Hermione ya que inconscientemente sabias que iba a morir y querías acompañarla e ir los dos juntos al cielo, como hizo tu padre contigo.  
  
- ¿Y como sirvió la profecía?  
  
- Bueno, creo que cuando el ritual terminó, los dos moristeis, pero os quedó una marca, ya que si mal no recuerdo tú, Hermione, tenias una piedra en forma de fénix en la mano y que colocaste en el pecho de Harry según has contado.  
  
- Si, es verdad - contesto esta.  
  
- Pues bien, cuando os encontramos, no vimos ninguna piedra. Creo que la energía que tenia la piedra, la energía de los fénix os paso a vosotros dos y que al llegar nosotros, con la desesperación que tuvimos al veros muertos, os hicimos resucitar, como a los fénix, que renacen de sus cenizas. Fawkes lo único que hizo fue cantar una canción que ayuda a los jóvenes fénix a realizar su resurrección.  
  
- Entonces, ¿dice que la piedra desapareció y se metió en nosotros? -  
  
- Si, Harry, además mira en tu pecho.  
  
Harry se desabrocho la parte de arriba de su pijama y encontró que, al lado del corazón, tenia una marca de un tono rojizo en forma de pájaro, un fénix pensó él. Con esto se terminaron todas las explicaciones y se fueron de la sala todos, excepto Ron y Hermione que se quedaron a acompañar a Harry, ya que todavía necesitaba descansar más. Antes de que el director traspasara la puerta, Hermione le hizo una pregunta.  
  
- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿se conocía algo de esto?  
  
- No, chicos, solo rumores, lo único que se es que hace mucho, mucho tiempo cuatro magos poderosos se reunieron en una localización desconocida y desde entonces no se sabe nada de ellos, desaparecieron sin más - dicho esto se fue dejando a los tres muchachos solos.  
  
- Por cierto Ron, ¿por que me distes las gracias?  
  
- ¿Todavía no lo sabes? - dijo este con sorpresa - te di las gracias por lo que has hecho, ¡nos has librado de Voldemort! - ya no tenia miedo a decir su nombre - y has devuelto la paz al mundo y has acabado con toda la maldad, y.  
  
- Ya basta Ron - dijo Harry riéndose  
  
- Creo que todo el mundo tendría que agradecértelo Harry  
  
- No es verdad  
  
- ¿Cómo que no Harry?, después de lo que has hecho, ¿Cómo no te vamos a dar las gracias?  
  
- Es cierto que derrote a Voldemort, pero también habría que darle las gracias a otras personas, a ella - dijo Harry mirando a Hermione - sin ella no habría podido derrotarle y a ti, Ron  
  
- ¿A mi? - dijo este extrañado  
  
- Si, a ti - le contesto Hermione, que y había comprendido lo que quería decir Harry - sin ti no estaríamos aquí ninguno de los dos.  
  
- Además, eres el mejor amigo que tenemos y solo por eso te estaremos eternamente agradecidos.- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Después de esto, los tres muchachos se fundieron en un gran abrazo,  
  
Desde la puerta, dos personas habían estado observando la escena.  
  
- Nunca cambiaran - le comento la profesora McGonagall a la otra persona que estaba con ella.  
  
- No por cierto, Minerva. - dijo la otra persona.  
  
- Pero ¿cómo han podido regresar?, todavía no me lo explico Albus.  
  
- Minerva sabes, el amor y la amistad es lo más fuerte que hay en la vida, es todavía más fuerte que la muerte como ya se ha demostrado, y además esos tres tienen la amistad más fuerte que he visto en mi vida.  
  
- Es verdad, venga, dejémosles solos. 


	7. Capitulo 7 Final de curso

Capitulo 7 Final de curso  
  
A partir de ese momento, el mundo mejoró, se sintió tranquilo, ya que el mal había desaparecido y, además, gracias a los trabajos de los aurores del ministerio, junto con Albus Dumbledore consiguieron localizar y encarcelar a todos los mortifagos que quedaban (entre ellos el traidor Peter, lo que demostró la inocencia de Sirius, para alegría de este y de Harry que se iría a vivir con él).  
  
Al cabo de dos semanas, Harry se logro recuperar de todas las heridas que había sufrido en la batalla (le dejo física y mágicamente agotado) y junto con Ron y Hermione terminó el curso. Los tres no se presentaron a ningún examen, ya que habían pasado ya el examen mas duro, el examen de la vida y lo habían logrado aprobar con la nota máxima. Todos los profesores, en agradecimiento, decidieron poner la nota máxima (excepto en pociones que recibieron sólo un notable) a Harry y Hermione, pero estos dijeron que solo la aceptarían si incluían a Ron en el trato, así que al final, después de mucho deliberar, los profesores aceptaron (para alegría de Ron, que pensaba que no se lo merecía). Aparte recibieron un premio especial del colegio y otro de todo el mundo mágico agradeciendo lo ocurrido. Este ultimo premio se lo dieron a Harry y a Hermione por haber librado al mundo de Voldemort, y como ocurriera con las notas, también Ron recibió un premio especial del mundo mágico, este era por haber demostrado que una amistad conseguía superar todo y por todo lo que hizo (Harry y Hermione reconocieron públicamente que sin él, ellos no estarían vivos y que solo gracias a Ron vivían, por eso querían que todos lo reconocieran, para ellos, el verdadero héroe era su amigo, que se había arriesgado por ellos).  
  
El final del curso llegó y se procedió a entregar la copa de quiddicth, ese año iría a parar a Hupplepuff, ya que Gryffindor perdió su ultimo partido al no tener buscador (Harry estaba todavía en la enfermería y no encontraron sustituto a tiempo). En cambio, la copa de las casas correspondió, por merito propio, a Gryffindor ya que lógicamente, cada uno de los tres amigos recibió 300 puntos por su hazaña y nadie podría alcanzarlos. En la cena de fin de curso, Dumbledore narró toda la batalla y como había sido derrotado Voldemort, no omitió nada, no tan siguiera el ritual del fénix, ni como Ron fue a verle (bueno, en esta parte no dijo lo del mapa, como tampoco lo dijo en la enfermería), ni como los encontraron. Contó todo, incluido porque se habían salvado. Al acabar, un fuerte aplauso resonó por el gran comedor, todos aplaudían y felicitaban. Todos en el gran comedor estaban felices, ya no había nadie a quien temer (la mesa de Slytherin estaba medio vacía ya que los que habían manifestado tendencias malignas fueron recluidos en un centro especial y solo quedaron en el colegio los verdaderamente buenos).  
  
De este modo termino quinto curso, un curso inolvidable para todos, especialmente para un trío de jóvenes que habían demostrado una gran fuerza. A partir de ahora comenzarían una nueva era de paz y tranquilidad.  
  
Fin 


	8. Epilogo

Aquí esta el epilogo de la historia, ya se acabo, sif, sif, es mi primera historia acabada.  
  
Se empezo a escribir un Viernes de Junio (viernes 13), en mitad de examenes (necesitaba hacer algo para evadirme), y salio esto. Después del paron de las vacaciones continue, y por fin esta aquí el gran, gran final.  
  
Espero que les guste, por lo menos a mi me ha gustado escribirlo.  
  
Ciao y muchos, muchos besos a tod@s.  
  
En especial a todos los que me han dejado reviews (no saben lo que me han levantado los animos) y a todas las personas que leen la historia pero que no dejan sus criticas, reseñas y todos eso (popularmente conocidas como reviews). A todos ellos un gran saludo.  
  
Respuestas (hace tiempo queria hacer esto -jeje-)  
  
Elendil: Gracias por dejar un review en mi historia, lo agradezco mucho. Por cierto, a ver cuando actualizas, que espero el siguiente capitul con ganas.  
  
Tasha Dawn: Espero que hayas leido los demas capitulos y que continues hasta el final.  
  
Cristal Melody: Lo de la muchacha, es que queria mantener la tension hasta el final :-D. Era para ver si alguien lo acertaba. Por cierto, aquí tienes el epilogo, veras lo que pasa (lo siento, no meti la boda, espero que no me mates -jeje-). Por cierto, si te gusta mucho la pareja R/H, pasate por mis otros ff que seguro te gustan ("Esta rabia" es un song-fic y muy potito por cierto, te recomiendo que lo leas y escuches después la cancion -esta al final cual es-, y el otro ff que tengo es "El valor de las cosas", por cierto, he visto que ya te has pasado por alli, asi que espero que leas la continuación -lo acabo de poner). Ciao y espero que disfruten con el epilogo.  
  
Ahora a leer!!!! (y dejen reviews, please)  
  
Epilogo  
  
Harry se fue a vivir con Sirius a la casa que compro éste ultimo con el dinero de la indemnización por los años pasados en Azkaban injustamente. En los veranos que Harry pasó con Sirius se encargaban los dos de restaurar la casa donde había vivido Harry con sus padres en el valle de Godric (casa que prácticamente levantaron de las ruinas hasta convertirla en un magnifico hogar).  
  
Al terminar la escuela siguió jugando al quiddicth como profesional (junto con Ron), en un equipo importante, ya que la carrera que había pensado junto con sus dos amigos actualmente no tenia futuro (quería ser auror, pero los magos tenebrosos desaparecieron con Voldemort) y decidió dedicarse a lo que mas le gustaba, el quiddicth.  
  
Al cabo de unos años se casó con Hermione en una boda multitudinaria, ya que se casaban dos parejas: Harry y Hermione y Ron y Verónica (una muchacha con la que llevaba saliendo desde sexto y a la que consideraba su alma gemela).  
  
Las dos parejas se instalaron una al lado de la otra (Harry y Hermione en el valle de Godric) y Ron y Verónica en la casa de al lado.  
  
Vivieron felices y tuvieron muchos hijos, niños que crecieron juntos y mas que vecinos se consideraban primos, ya que los cuatro se llevaban muy bien y siempre estaban juntos, parecían hermanos, incluso los niños se llamaban entre ellos primos y a sus vecinos los llamaban tíos.  
  
Todos vivieron felices y en armonía durante mucho, mucho tiempo, hasta que el curso normal del tiempo decidió que era hora de marcharse, pero esta vez, ya no temían, ya que sabían que era su hora y que habían vivido lo suficiente y que era hora de dejar paso a nuevas generaciones.  
  
Al cabo de 100 años todavía se recordaba la historia de la gran batalla y a sus tres protagonistas y todo lo que había sucedido. El mundo seguía en la paz que se instalo desde entonces.  
  
Al cabo de 200 años todavía lo recordaban, no recordaban toda la historia, pero la esencia todavía estaba en la mente de la gente.  
  
Cuando habían trascurrido ya más de 300 años y nada grave había sucedido, toda la historia del niño que vivió y de la batalla se consideraba un mito, y para recordar eso, como símbolo de esperanza cuando todo lo demás estaba oscuro, y se tenia que recordar la unidad de las personas, se tenia una estatua en homenaje: un gran circulo (representando unidad), dentro de él, tres círculos pequeños que se unían, formando una especie de estrella y en el centro, sobre fondo verde, la silueta de un pájaro de color rojo: como símbolo de la victoria tras la muerte y el triunfo de la unidad frente a ella.  
  
Fin 


End file.
